The Promise
by Nalyx
Summary: After living 10 years thinking that his best friend is dead, Axel finds himself seeing the boy everywhere. Is it really his lost friend? or Just a look-a-like? Find out! :D (I WILL MOST LIKELY BE RE-WRITING THIS STORY ONCE I GET MY CHARGER FOR MY LAPTOP. I RE-READ IT AND DIDN'T REALLY LIKE IT DUE TO LACK OF DESCRIPTION, CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT, ETC.)
1. The Boy

"_We'll always be together right?"_

"_...Right, always. I promise."_

The words echoed in the young man's head, ignoring the lecture that was being taught and letting his mind wander to the past. To a time where he was happiest. He could still remember everything about that place. From the way it always smelled like salt and vanilla to the way the sand felt in between his toes, but mostly he remembered that boy.  
"Mr. Erryl!" The redhead jumped at the sound of his professor screaming his name, "Would you care to pay attention or would you prefer this ruler being chucked at your head?"

"Uh...I'd rather not have the ruler chucked at my head."  
"Then I suggest you get your head out of the clouds and back to chemistry."

"...yes, sir."  
"Good, now then class I would like your chemistry papers handed in next we-."

The creaking of the heavy door caused silence to strike the class. All heads turned to the young blond poking his head through the door. The blue eyes scanned the room, not a word escaping the blond's lips, and then he entered the room.

"Um...I'm sorry. I'm looking for Freshmen Seminar. Is...this it?"

"If you had checked the paper on the door before entering and interrupting my class you would've figured out that it had been changed to a different room," the professor spat.

The blonde's eyes grew wide with fear, a tinge of pink caressing his pale cheeks from embarrassing, "I-I'm sorry." Without another word the boy disappeared behind the closing door and class had continued focusing their attention onto the professor. Everyone, but the wide eyed redhead sitting in the back with his mouth hanging open.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Mom I'm telling you it was Roxas!" Axel shouted, frantically pacing around the small picnic table he and his roommate had stolen and dubbed their 'dining table'.

_"Axel honey we've talked about this countless times. Roxas is dead. He died a long time ago. You know this." _The redhead rolled his eyes at his mother's words. He had told her countless times that he had seen Roxas in town, but the woman had refused to believe him. Thirteen therapists visits later Axel decided it was best to just agree with her or not say anything at all.

"Mom I'm serious. He was there. He sounded like him, looked like him and he even acted like him!"

_"You said he was there for five seconds. How can you tell he acted like him in that short amount of time?"  
_"I...I just know he acted like him. He had that same...innocent atmosphere around him..."

_"Sweetie you're just trying to convince yourself it was Roxas. I know you miss your friend, but it's been how long?"  
_With a shaky sigh the redhead replied, "...It's been ten years since he died..."

_"That's right. Ten years. It's time to accept the facts Axel. You're in college."  
_The man shook his head at the words. He could never accept the facts. There was still hope that Roxas was out there.

"...I can't...I won't." Before his mother could utter another word he hit the _end _button and slammed the phone down in the receiver, but that didn't stop the redhead's frantic pacing. Long ago his therapist told his parents that the pacing was a habit he would do during these 'episodes.'

"Hey I'm home!" Axel stopped in his tracks and turned to his roommate, "...another episode?"

"What gave it away?" Axel asked.

"Well you have that crazed expression on your face again." The blond set down his guitar and climbed onto the counter top, "Come on. Tell Demyx what's wrong."

The redhead stared at him for a moment then continued to pace the floor, "I...thought I saw Roxas."

"Your old best friend? Dude, why are you always freaking whenever you think you see him?"

"Because...I'm not suppose to see him...he's suppose to be dead and yet...today I was in chemistry and he walked right into the classroom! It sounded and looked like him!"

"Wait, wait what? He's dead? You never told me that!"

"...Yeah I did..."

"...Did you tell me while I was high?"  
As if physically looking for the answer, the redhead looked up at the ceiling trying to remember if the sandy blond had indeed been high as a kite, "...Yeah I think I did."

"Well that explains it idiot! Tell me again!"

Sighing, the man took a seat in one of their crappy plastic lawn chairs and looked down at the ground, "...When I was younger I lived on Destiny Islands. I was friends with a boy named Roxas...he was...different than the rest of the kids. He was quiet, kind of shy, a go with the flow kind of kid. When I was ten I moved here, Twilight Town."

The man watched his hands begin to shake from the anxiety and the words he was about to speak once again, "...three years after that...Roxas went missing. He had been kidnapped and then...they gave up the search and proclaimed him dead..."

"...Let me guess...you think he's still alive," Demyx stated. The redhead nodded. "but why cling onto a slither of hope? Isn't it best to just move on?"

"Ugh, you sound like my therapist."

The blond raised an eyebrow at the statement, "You go to a therapist?"

"I WENT to a therapist. Throughout my childhood I kept seeing Roxas. My mother thought I was hallucinating and needed professional help."

"Ah I see."

"...You think I'm crazy."

"Nahh, I think that your reasons for hoping are rational though I don't know if they're healthy."

"Says the one who smokes pot and eats nothing but junk food."

"Speaking of which, we're out of chips!"

"I'll go to the market and get some...I need to clear my head anyway."

"Kay!"

The redhead grabbed his coat, slipped it on and headed out the door. He jammed on the _down _and walked into the empty elevator. He was about to hit the one button when he suddenly heard someone calling to hold the elevator. With one swift movement he stuck his arm between the doors and stopped it just in time.

"Thank you!" The doors opened up for the stranger, allowing him to walk in.

"Hey no prob...lem..." Axel stared at the man, his face losing all of its color.

"Um...are you okay?" The teenager asked, his blue eyes looking up at the shocked redhead.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine...sorry you just...uh...what's your name?" He couldn't contain the excitement in his voice. He wasn't hallucinating! This was Roxas! He was sure of it!

"It's Ventus. Yours?"

Axel didn't know much about heartbreak, he had never been in a relationship before nor had he ever been rejected by anyone, but he was pretty sure his heart was breaking into tiny little pieces as the words hit him hard.

"...It's Axel..," He said bitterly, though he didn't mean to make it sound like that.

Suddenly feeling unwelcome, the blond shuffled towards the wall of the elevator and avoided eye contact, "...nice name."

"Thanks." _Stupid, Stupid, stupid! You were just mean to a nice kid for no reason! _"...So where are you headed?"

"Class. I'm late. Thanks again for holding the elevator. I would've been later if you hadn't."

"No problem...so you're a freshmen right?"

The blond looked at him in shock. He obviously hadn't seen Axel in the chemistry class earlier, but Axel saw him. Oh boy did he see him.

"...Yeah I am. How did you know that?" The teen asked.

"You came into my chemistry class earlier. The professor yelled at you for interrupting."

"...Oh!...You saw that?" Axel couldn't help but smirk at the shakiness in the freshmen's voice. He was obviously embarrassed about the whole situation. A typical reaction for a freshman.

"Yeah I saw that. You should learn to check the door before you interrupt a class. Professor's hate that. Especially that on in particular," Axel explained.

"There was no sign on the door."

"What? There usually is."

"Well there wasn't one this time. Doesn't matter anyway. The course was cancelled for the semester so I don't have to worry about it for now."

"Ah..." the monitor shined a bright number one and the doors opened. Both men gathered their things and walked out. "Well good luck in your classes. Don't get yelled at."

"I'll try not to. Nice talking to you Axie." With those words the blond began his journey to his classes, leaving a shocked and frozen redhead.

"...Only...one person called me that name..."

_**A/N: Okay guys! Chapter 1 is done! I hope you guys like this story. I'm already starting to! Also Axel's last name is an Irish name meaning promise. Ha~ Ha~? See what I did there? :D Anyway please review! I would love to hear what you guys have to say! :)**_


	2. Heart Attacks

_ "Axie! Come on let's go play!"_

_ "Hang on Roxy!"  
"Slow-poke!"_

BAM!

Axel shot up in his seat and hectically searched for the source of the sound. His eyes focused on the textbook on the desk then slowly shifted up to see its owner.

"Oh...hey professor," Axel said, scratching the back of his nervously.

"Mr. Erryl once again I have found you snoozing in my class. Please do us all a favor and leave so we don't have to listen to you sleep talk," the blond glared at him from behind his glasses and with a swift flick of the wrist he signaled for the redhead to leave.

Sighing, Axel packed up his books and silently left the room. He flopped down on a bench and slammed his bag on the ground. If he had a nickel for every time that professor acted sour to him he would quit school and live comfortably in a mansion by the ocean.

"Got kicked out?"

He looked up at the voice's owner and nearly dropped his jaw. The blond boy from yesterday was standing right in front of him. He went through the filing system in his mind to retrieve his name, but the only named that fit that smiling face was Roxas.

"Uh...yeah...sorry what was your name again?" He asked, begging silently that he would say Roxas.

"It's Ventus. We met on the elevator right?" The blond said, sitting next to him.

Axel could've sworn his heart fell down to his stomach, never before had he felt such disappointment, "Yeah we did."

"I thought so. Why did you get kicked out?"

"...I was sleeping during class."

"Oh...sorry."

The redhead shrugged, "No biggie. That professor has a problem with me anyway. I guarantee he was searching for any reason to throw me out."

The blond giggled, it sounded like angels singing to Axel, and patted his shoulder, "Sorry to hear that...but now that you have free time would you like to come to lunch with me?"

Axel calmly looked at the boy and smiled at him, but underneath that cool exterior he was freaking out and trying not to have a heart attack, "Yeah I'd like that."

oOoOoOoOoOo

To Axel's dismay he and Ventus weren't alone for lunch. They had been accompanied by a short teen, who seemed to love the color black and eyeliner. He had seen the oddly colored haired teen on campus but never really knew who he was.

Ventus gestured to the teen and said, "This is Zexion. He's my brother."

"Hey," Zexion lazily replied, closing his book to check his watch, "...and goodbye. I have to go."

"Oh...another date?" Ventus asked the gray haired teen. The teen replied with a nod, picked up his stuff and headed out of the building. Ventus turned his attention to Axel, "Sorry about him...he's not cold, just shy."

"It's fine. I'm use to people like that," he replied, flashing a small smile.

"Well I'm glad someone understands. Usually people don't like him because he acts so cold towards him."

"Well people should give him a chance."

The blond smiled and looked at the redhead. Silence circled around the two as their eyes connected. Those pools of beautiful deep blue were hypnotizing. Axel couldn't seem to pull himself away from those gorgeous eyes.

He knew those eyes. He had memorized them. He had seen them in his sleep and he knew the story that they told, but as he gazed into them he could see that the story had been altered. Almost as if they were being masked by a false reality, but were trying so desperately to break through.

"...Axel?"

The teen blinked a few times, breaking his trance with the blue gems, and realized that his hand had somehow caressed Ventus' cheek. A blast of heat spread through his cheeks as he pulled his hand away.

"S-Sorry. No idea how that happened," He stated.  
The blond smiled at him and held his hand gently, "Its fine...your hands a warm."

"Yeah they tend to be, probably because I keep them in my pockets all the time." He sighed in relief, thankful for the change of topic.

"You know that's a sign of being guarded right?"

"...What?"

"Well body language usually tells us if a person is guarded and shy or if they're open and outgoing. Putting your hands in your pockets or keeping your arms crossed usually says that you're a guarded person and you don't open up as easily as others do."

"...you wouldn't happen to be a psychology major would you?"

"...I am. Is that a problem?"

"Well no, but I'm not a big fan of it. Too many therapists in my childhood."

"Oh...can I ask why you needed to go to a therapist?"

Sighing, he looked at the ground. He couldn't tell him about his therapists. It would seem too creepy to tell Ventus that he had a dead best friend that looks just like him and that he had to go to a therapist due to believing that he was still alive.

"...I don't really like discussing it," the redhead replied, eyes shifting towards the blond.

Ventus simply nodded, "I understand. We only met yesterday so I don't expect you to open up to me quickly."

"...Thank you."

With those words the topic was dropped and they finally began eating their, probably cold now, lunch.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The rest of the day seemed to go by too quickly for Axel's liking. He and Ventus finished their lunch and had spent the day together getting to know each other; Axel's heart aching the whole time because of the countless similarities between Ventus and Roxas.

Now the two were heading up in the elevator to their apartments while Axel silently contemplated whether to ask Ventus to come over or not.

"...So what are you doing tonight?" Ventus asked, looking up at Axel with those big blue eyes.

"Um...nothing really. Probably just going to relax on the couch while my roommate gets high or something," Axel replied. The blond laughed at the last statement; obviously he didn't know that Axel wasn't joking.

"Well...do you want to come over?"

Axel almost wanted to punch his chest and yell at his heart to stop making so much noise, but he realized that that would probably come across as insane to the blond. So he smirked and nodded instead, "Yeah that'd be nice."

"Cool! Then we'll head there!"

The silver doors opened up and revealed the hallway to the two college students. They stepped out and made their journey to apartment 813. Axel watched as the blond rummaged for his keys.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, the blond looked at Axel, "I think my brother has my keys and he won't be home until ten."

"Oh that's okay. We'll just go to my place. Hope you don't mind stoners."

"I don't know if I do. Guess we'll find out."

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Oh Lucy I'm hoooome!" Axel sang as he opened the door to the apartment.

"My love! You have returned to me!" Demyx shouted as he sat up to look at the redhead, "and I see you brought a friend! Three way time?"

"Down boooy. He's a friend not a chew toy mutt," Axel stated.

"Boo. You're no fun," The dirty blond replied.

"And you're stoned," the redhead replied, going over to the teen and pushing him down by the head.

"Your point is?"

"My point is, be nice or I'm hiding your pot."

Demyx gasped, pressing his hand to his chest and dramatically shouted, "HOW CAN YOU BE SO CRUEL!?"

"Oh shut up," Axel laughed as he swatted him on the head and turned to Ventus, "This is Demyx. My roommate. Demyx this is Ventus."

Lifting up an arm, the stoner waved his arm, "Heeey Ventus! Better get out before he seduces you!"

"Oi! I don't seduce people!" The redhead growled.

"Yes you do! You do it with those sexy eyes of yours!"

"Hey it's not my fault if my eyes are amazing. Blame God for that."

Shaking his fist at the ceiling Demyx yelled, "CURSE YOU GOD FOR MAKING SUCH A SEXY MAN!"

Axel laughed and escorted Ventus out of the living room and into his bedroom. The blond didn't need to be traumatized by the strange and imposing creature named Demyx.

"Sorry about that, he's a real nice and smart guy when he isn't high," Axel said as he closed his door.

"It's fine. He seemed fun," Ventus replied.

"Trust me, what you saw was just the pot talking. He's a more fun guy when he's sober."

"I'll take your word for it."

An awkward silence somehow accumulated in only a millisecond. The college students sat on the bed, staring at the floor as they suffocated from the awkwardness between the two. Neither of them knew what to say to each other and Axel hadn't realized how messed up this whole scenario looked until now. A roommate that kept stating how seducing he can be, leading the blond into his bedroom, and now they were sitting on his bed. This didn't look good in his mind.

"...So I have a question," Axel stated.

"Hmm?" The blond hummed, eyes shifting up to look at him.

"...Is Zexion your real brother? I don't mean any offense, I was just curious because you two don't really look like each other."

"Oh...no we're not blood-related."

"Oh...is he adopted?"

"No I am. My parents adopted me when I was about ten years old. They found me somewhere."

Axel could've sworn his heart had just stopped as the words flew into his ears and his brain processed it. He was adopted at the age of ten. The same age that Roxas had been when they believed he was dead after being kidnapped.

"...D-Do you remember what happened?" Axel asked, he could hear his heart pounding.

Ventus shook his head, "They said I couldn't remember anything that had happened. I didn't know where I was from or what my name was. So they re-named me and gave me a home. How lucky right?"

"...Yeah...lucky."

_**A/N: Ahh did anyone get the joke about Ventus' apartment number? XD it was horribly obvious. I had to do it lol Please review guys :D tell me what you think so far! 3**_


	3. Hope

"Mom please listen to me!" Axel shouted into the phone.

_"No Axel YOU need to listen to me! Roxas is DEAD. D-E-A-D. Dead! For the love of God PLEASE accept that!"_

"I will NOT! For the past ten years you never listened to me ONCE and now that I have a real reason to suspect that this guy is Roxas, you want me to forget about it because you're afraid that I'm going crazy! I'm asking you to just shut up and REALLY think about this! I did everything you told me to do as a child. I went to all of the therapist sessions and I listened to you. For once in your life listen to me."

Before his mother could utter another word he slammed the phone down in its cradle and sat on the couch. He was thankful that Ventus was at class right now; otherwise he might've heard him screaming.

"...I'm not crazy..." He buried his face in his hands and sighed. For years he had gone through life without his best friend and for years he had thought that he was crazy for holding onto hope, but he could feel it in his gut that Ventus was Roxas. He couldn't be wrong. There were too many similarities between the two and the stories were too easy to link together.

"...I need to figure this out...I have to ask his parents about this...but how do I do that without seeming suspicious...?"

"You know that talking to yourself is a sign of insanity right?"

The redhead jumped at the sound of voice. He looked up and glared at the slender redhead by the door, "What are you doing here Reno?"

"What? I can't come visit my little bro without a reason?" He smirked, strolling towards his baby brother.

"No you can't. Why are you here?"

He sighed and sat down besides him, "I'm here because mom is worried about you. She asked me to go check on you a couple of days ago and I finally gained the free time to do it."

"Well thanks for the concern but I'm fine."

"Yeah you're totally fine. That's why you're talking to yourself and trying to prove that a dead kid is alive."

"Reno...please don't be like mom. You know I'm not crazy. At least SEE Ventus before you assume I'm making it up."

"...Alright little brother I'll make you a deal. I'll meet this kid and if I think he might be Roxas then I'll get mom off your tail and tell her that you're doing fine, BUT if I see him and I think you're going bonkers then you have to promise to go back to the therapist. Deal?"

The redhead stared at the ground thinking for a few minutes then sighed and nodded. It wasn't like Reno was being unfair. He WAS agreeing to see Ventus and not just assuming he was making it all up.

"Okay, now when can I meet this kid?" Reno asked.

"He gets out of school soon," Axel replied.

"Alright! That gives us enough time to drink a couple of beers and talk about our lives!"

"Reno you know that I'm not old enough to drink and you're a cop."

"Cop shmop. You're what? Twenty? Close enough!" With that he grabbed the beers and popped off the caps.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"So you're dating a guy?" Axel said as he sipped at his beer. The bitter taste was disgusting to him, but he always forced himself to drink it in front of Reno. He would never give the redhead the opportunity to call him a sissy and tease him.

"Yeah. His name is Marluxia. Freaking weirdo but in a good way y'know?" Reno replied.

"Uh...I guess. Weird name that's for sure."

"Yeah...but he's nice...and awesome in bed."

"Great to know Reno. I'm always curious about your sex life." Axel rolled his eyes as he took another sip of his beer. God he hated this stuff. He'd rather have a jack and coke.

"Oh shut up with the sarcasm. At least I'm getting some! I don't see you getting any."

"How do you know I'm not?"

"Are you?"

Smirking, Axel replied with a shake of his head and looked down.

"I didn't think so. You need to get laid little brother."

"Thanks for stating the obvious Reno."

"I'll help you. What's your type?"

"...I don't really have a type."

Reno stared at his brother with disbelief and slowly sat up from his lying position, "everyone has a type. Come on; describe to me what you look for in a woman or man or whatever you like."

"Gender doesn't really matter to me."

"Okay good! Now tell me what you look for in a person!"

Axel sighed and avoided eye contact with his brother. For some reason he didn't want to look him in the eyes. Maybe it was because he knew he would be forced to tell him if he did. Reno had amazing blue eyes that pierced your soul if you looked into them long enough.

"Come ooon Ax. Tell your big brother Reno."

"Shut up Rentaro."

"Hey! That was uncalled for! I'm just trying to help you out here!"

With a sigh he finally gave in and stared at the floor, "...I like blonds with short hair and...deep blue eyes that remind me of the sea. Pale skin and a smile that lights up the whole room."

"...Axel are you trying to tell me something?"

"...There's nothing to tell. You already know."

The redhead brought his little brother into a one arm hug and gently ran fingers through his hair, "...Yeah I knew...I just didn't think you still felt that way."

"...I'll always love him. That's why I don't bother getting into relationships. It's why it's so hard, impossible, for me to admit that he's gone. I won't give up until I see his dead body myself."

"...I understand," Reno said, kissing his forehead gently and giving him a gentle nuzzle, "...I hope that this kid you were talking about ends up being Roxas. I really do."

"...You do?"

"Yeah, I do."

"...Why?"

"Because I want to see you really smile again."

"...Thank you Reno."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Axel opened the door for the blond and let him inside the apartment, "Glad you could come over."

"Sorry it took so long. Zexion wouldn't let me leave the campus without eating something first. He worries a little too much," Ventus explained.

"It's no problem. I want to introduce you to someone."

The blond raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

"My brother. His name is Reno." He motioned to the redhead sitting on the couch.

Ventus smiled and walked over to him with his arm extended, "Hello. My name is Ventus. Nice to meet you."

Reno stared at the blond for a while before finally shaking his hand, "Nice to meet you too...Ventus."

He couldn't believe his eyes. The boy standing before him really looked like Roxas. If he didn't know any better he would believe that he was his long lost twin, but he knew for a fact that Roxas was an only child.

"So...you enjoying school?" Reno asked, shock still painted on his face.

"Yeah. Its fun and interesting," Ventus replied, a smile complimenting his reply.

"Yeah that's...awesome for you. Excuse me for a moment I have to talk to my brother," Reno said, rushing over to Axel and dragging him to his bedroom. He slammed the door shut and locked it, "Holy Christ!"

"Do you agree with me that I'm not crazy yet?" Axel asked, smirking.

"Oh my god you really aren't crazy. That dude really looks like him! Hell his mannerisms kind of remind me of Roxas'!"

"Thank you. I'm glad that SOMEONE finally believes me."

"...I think that that kid is the real deal Axel. I think that's actually Roxas."

Axel stared at his brother, a bubble of hope forming in the bit of his stomach, "are you serious?"

"Yeah I'm serious and I can help prove it."

"You...you can?"

"Yeah bro I'm a cop. I can access records and possibly ask his parents about him. If they're nice people maybe they'll agree to it."

Nothing was going to stop Axel from hugging his brother as tightly as he possibly could. The happiness that was bubbling inside of him was about to burst out of every pore of his body. For years he thought that he was insane. For years he worried if he should hold onto hope and now he knew that those years of never letting go were about to pay off.

"Thank you Reno," Axel mumbled. He didn't even realize he was crying until Reno gently brushed away the tears.

"No problem little brother."

_**A/N: Reno you beautiful man! Always looking out for you little brother x3 you adorable man~~ Also that whole Reno dating Marluxia thing was sooo taken from an RP that my friend and I are doing –awesome face-**_


	4. Snow

_"Axie! It's snowing!"_

_"Yeah...it is."_

_ "Can we go sledding?"_

_ "...I don't feel like it."_

_ "...You never feel like doing anything anymore..."_

_ "...Sorry."_

"AXEELLL WAKE UP!" Demyx screamed, jumping onto the sleeping redhead.

"Agh! Fucking hell Demyx! You landed on my nuts!" Axel yelled as he pushed the blond onto the floor, "God you suck."

"Why yes I do suck." The blond winked at him earning a long groan of disgust from the older teen.

"Who are you screwing NOW?" Axel asked.

"You know that adorable emo kid that hangs around the campus? He's ALWAYS reading?"

"Uh...Zexion?"

"Yep!"

Axel looked at him confused for a few minutes, waiting for the gears to start moving in his head. Then it finally clicked. His best friend was screwing Ventus' brother.

He groaned again and put his head in his hands. Out of all the people that Demyx could've chose to be his new fuck buddy. Why him? Why Zexion? Maybe the blond was losing more brain cells than Axel had thought.

"Demyx why did you pick Zexion?" Axel asked, eyes glued to the palms of his hands.

"...What do you mean pick?" The blond asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"I mean you always pick someone from your little group of druggies to fuck around with and now you're messing around with emo boys?"

"...Ohhh you think he's my fuck buddy."

"...He's not?"

"Nope! We're dating."

"When did this happen!?"  
"It happened in the beginning of the semester!"

"THAT LONG!?"

The panicked redhead looked at his calendar. It had been months since meeting Ventus and he was now learning that his best friend was with his brother? If he had known this he would've asked Demyx to invite Zexion over so he could ask him questions about Ventus instead of waiting for his brother to finally get a free moment to question the parents.

"Why are you freaking out!?...Oh my god you stole my pot didn't you!? You're having a freak out high!"

"I'm not high Demyx!"

"You so are high!"

"How many times are we going to say the word high!?"

"As many as I want to because that's what you are!"  
"Oh for the love of god Demyx shut up!"

"Not until you admit it!"

"Fine Demyx! Yes I'm totally high! I'm cruising with the clouds right now! That's how fucking high I am!"

"...you're so lying."

Axel never thought it was possible to want to smack someone so hard that their goofy smile would actually fly off, but oh boy did he want to do that right now. He loved his best friend but sometimes he really wanted to choke him until he turned purple.

"Demyx...I might kill you," Axel slowly said, extending a hand towards the blonde's throat.

"Okay! I'm done teasing but why were you freaking out?"

"...Zexion is Ventus' brother."

"The dude who looks like your dead best friend?"

It took every last bit of will power to prevent him from kicking that druggie's ass. The words sounded too harsh for his liking, "...Yes Demyx. I really think its Roxas and I could've asked Zexion about it."

"Okay then I'll invite him over tonight and ask him if he can answer some questions."

"...Thank you."

"No problem, but you're cooking tonight!"

"...Fine."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The awkwardness that suffocated them could be cut with a knife. Axel was grateful that they were eating or he'd have to commence in conversation and Zexion didn't look like the socializing type. He had no idea how he was going to ask this kid about Ventus.

"Well I'm done! You two talk about what you need to talk about. I'll be over there," Demyx said as he kissed Zexion and headed to the couch.

_Shit!_

"Uh...okay then," Axel said. He was now determined to slowly kill the pothead later. He directed his attention to the quiet teenager across from him.

"...You had questions about Ventus?" Zexion asked. The redhead's eyes grew wide with shock. He hadn't expected the anti-social emo to start the conversation.

"Um...yeah I did."

"Go ahead and ask."

"...Alright well...your parents adopted him right?"

"That's correct."

"Well where did they find him?"

"We were camping and we found him in the woods. He had been hurt badly, especially on his head."

"And he couldn't remember anything?"

"No. He had a severe case of amnesia. He couldn't even remember his name."

"Did your family ever bring him to a therapist to try and trigger those memories?"

"They had brought him to a therapist, but all he ever remembered was his age, birthday and his love for snow."

"...I see. Did your parents ever tell the police that they found a child?"

"Yes they did, but the police couldn't find anyone in the nearby area looking for a child that fit Ventus' description."

"...Okay."

"...May I ask why you are asking all of these questions?"

"...When I was younger I lived on an island and I had a best friend named Roxas...he was the only one I really liked. The only friend I really had...but then we moved and after we did...we heard that he had been kidnapped and pronounced dead."

"...So you believe that Ventus is Roxas?"  
"Yes I do. The stories can easily be linked together and they look exactly the same."

"...Perhaps you should talk to Ventus about this."

"...I can't. He'll think I'm crazy."

"Not necessarily. Ventus has always had an open mind. Plus your story isn't so unbelievable that someone would automatically jump to insanity."

"...I think about it."

"Are you two done yet!?" Demyx called from the couch. He was obviously feeling impatient and was aching for affection.

"Yeah we're done! Keep your shorts on!" Axel shouted back, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"No promises!"

The redhead chuckled and glimpsed at the grey-haired teen. He never realized how cute Zexion was until he saw the smile on his face. Axel almost found it heart-stopping. It looked so genuine and it brightened the room; he never would've thought that the shy, proper, depressing teen could produce something so beautiful. It definitely proved to him that there is more than just the outer layer to a person. In every person there lie deeper layers that reveal something about themselves, but they will only be shown to those who they hold dearest to their hearts.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dishes were done, tables were cleared and washed down and now all Axel had to do was go to the store to pick up some hot chocolate and mugs for himself, Demyx and Zexion. The depressing teen had been invited to stay the night and Axel was beginning to like him with each second that ticked by. He never would've thought that Zexion, the proper bookworm, would be so interesting and talkative. Never again would he judge a book by its cover.

"I'm heading out! Do you guys need anything else?" Axel shouted.

"Uhhh...Yeah! Can you get condoms!?" Demyx shouted through the door.

"Um...sure Demyx," Axel replied, trying to hold in the massive amount of giggles that were begging to be freed.

"Why would you ask him for that?!" Zexion shouted. The rise in volume surprised the redhead. He didn't know that Zexion's voice could get louder.

"Because I don't have any," Demyx replied, obviously ignoring the annoyed tone in the shorter teen's voice.

"I'll be back soon!" Axel shouted, wrapping his scarf around his neck as he exited the apartment and headed into the elevator. It was then that he noticed the position of his lips. He lightly touched them as he realized that he was genuinely smiling. Now that he thought about it, he had been smiling quite a lot after talking to Zexion about Ventus. Maybe it was because he was having a good time or maybe it was because he was finally getting closer to the truth.

He poked the number one button and leaned back on the wall, his eyes shifting up to the numbers on the screen. His mind was beginning to scroll through the past months he had spent with Ventus and as he looked back he noticed how much the blond was beginning to act more like Roxas.

Every subtle body movement, every word pattern and even the small habits that Ventus did were starting to form into the same body movements, word patterns and habits that Roxas did. He found it rather odd that the blond, who had no recollection of what happened before he was adopted and still couldn't remember anything, was now slowly beginning to act like the person he once was.

"...Is he...starting to remember maybe?" Axel asked himself, pulling on his gloves as the elevator came to a halt, "but...why is he doing it now? Why not before when he was going to therapists? Maybe I'm just imagining things..."

The silver doors opened slowly, revealing the lobby to the redhead. He raised an eyebrow at the crowd of people gathering around the exit to the apartment complex and walked towards them.

"Excuse me...why are there so many people here?" He asked one of the civilians.

"A boy passed out in front of the building. They're bringing him to the hospital now. Poor thing was freezing in the snow they say," the woman replied.

"Oh...thank you." He gave her a gentle smile and continued through the crowd of people. It was only until he saw the blond boy being carried into the ambulance did he stop dead in his tracks.


	5. Love and Regret

"_...What do you think happens to us when we die Axel?"_

"_...I don't know. Why do you ask?"_

"_I'm just curious...do you think we wake up as someone else?"_

"_...Maybe."_

"_...If we do, will you look for me?"_

"_...I promise I will Roxas."_

The touch of a gentle hand stroking his cheek caused the redhead to wake up from the world of dreams and back into reality. He slowly opened his eyes, looking for the owner of the hand.

Green eyes met deep blue ones and as he blinked the blurred figure came into focus and revealed the smiling face of Ventus. It was then that he realized he was resting his head on the blonde's lap to serve as a pillow. He jolted away and tried to hide the blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"Did you sleep well?" Ventus asked, his eyes glued on the disheveled redhead.

"U-Uh yeah I did," Axel replied, "...are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"What the hell happened? I saw you get carried away by those EMT's."  
"I collapsed from lack of sleep. No worries."

Axel let out a sigh of relief, grasping the blonde's hand gently, "You made me worried..."

The blond blushed at the skin contact and gently wrapped his fingers around the shaking hand, "I'm sorry."

"Why haven't you been sleeping?" Axel asked, green eyes looking up at the blond. His heart sank at the paler skin and dark bags under those beautiful blue eyes.

"...I keep having nightmares...so I just don't sleep."

"Oh...what happens in those nightmares?"

"...I can't really tell what's happening in them...it's just darkness and I'm trapped somewhere, but I can't get out because I'm tied up."

The redheaded teen sat up and brought Ventus into a tight and protective hug. There was no doubt in his mind now. This was definitely Roxas. He had heard once that people with amnesia could dream about their memories.

"...You're safe now," Axel whispered to him, fingers running through the soft blond hair, "Nothing's going to hurt you."

"...I know," Ventus replied

"Ventus...What would you say if I told you I knew you before we met?"

"...What do you mean?"

The green eyes cast down, his muscles tightened from the emotions building inside of him and suddenly his mouth had become dry and paralyzed. The words that he longed to say to this blond, the history that he so desperately wanted to scream at him, couldn't rise out of his throat and he found himself trapped by the emotions inside of his heart.

"...Never mind," The heart broken man said.

"...Look at me," Ventus demanded.

Slowly the redhead gazed at the blonde and for the first time in his life he wished he hadn't. The hurt and confusion cemented into those perfect eyes was stabbing at his heart and it took everything he had to not look away.

"...Please tell me what you know...I don't know what's going on with me anymore, but ever since I met you...I've had dreams about you," The blond admitted, his hands gently and slowing inching their way to the man's face, "but...we were children in the dreams."

The words that came out of the blonde's mouth made his heart sing and his eyes leak tears of joy. He wanted nothing more than to hug the blond tightly and kiss him with all of the love he had for him; the love that he had hid from him since they were children.

"...I knew you...before we met...I knew you when we were kids," The redhead gently whispered to the blond, "I moved away from where we lived and after that..."

"...What happened?" Ventus coaxed him to continue.

Axel gulped, it was almost as if he were trying to swallow his feelings so he wouldn't shake or cry, "...After that you were kidnapped...and assumed dead."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was almost four in the morning when Axel finally got home. He had spent the whole time talking to Ventus about past memories, what he use to be like and his past relationships. For someone who just found out that they lived a whole different life, Ventus seemed calm and almost excited about it.

He set his keys down on the counter and got himself a snack and drink from the fridge. It wasn't until he sat down on the couch that he noticed the blinking red light on the answering machine.

Raising an eyebrow he hit the button and listened to the man's voice projecting from the speaker, "Yo! Axel why aren't you picking up your god damn phone!? Mom is FLIPPING out! You better call her back before she gets to your apartment. Good luck, bye."

Groaning he hit the erase button and began dialing his mother's phone, but before he could hit the call button a knock echoed in the room. Putting down the phone, he headed over to the door and opened it.

"...Hi mom."

The tall, slender woman burst into the room without returning the greeting and threw her coat and purse onto the chair. Spinning on her heel she finally faced her son with a look of disgust and anger.

"...So I'm guessing you're pissed," Axel stated.

"I'm BEYOND pissed Axel Lea Erryl," the woman hissed. The man sighed and closed the door, "You haven't returned my calls in days!"

"I have better things to do than answer your phone calls," Axel spat.

"Excuse me!? I am your mother! I've been worried sick about you and you can't even call me back to let me know you're alright!?"

"No I can't mother because I know exactly how the conversation will go! I'm tired of having that same discussion over and over again!"

"We have that same discussion over and over again because you won't listen to reason!"

"Just shut up! You have never once believed me for my entire life! I'm sick and tired of it! If you don't want to believe or support me then get the hell out of my life! You do nothing but cause me stress and depression, so go!"

There was nothing but silence after his outburst and as soon as he realized what he had said to his mother, he wished he could take it all back. The opportunity to apologize flew out the window too fast and within a few seconds his mother had collected her things and ran out of the door.

"...god damnit," he mumbled to himself, falling into the chair and burying his head in his hands. The dread and regret consumed his whole being and all he wanted to do was just sleep and pretend this was all a dream, but the sweet peace of sleep never came.

oOoOoOoOoOo

For the next few days Axel desperately tried to reach his mother on the phone, but he always received the same results. Sighing, he put the phone down and glimpsed at the clock. It was almost time to go to class and the temptation to skip filled his brain. He was not in the right state of mind to focus on schoolwork and he desperately didn't want to see his lunatic professor that kept throwing stuff at him.

"I know that look, go to class Axel," Demyx said.

"You're one to talk Demyx," Axel snapped back.  
"Hey! Don't be pissed at me just because YOU got in a fight with your mother."

Looking down the redhead sighed and scratched the back of his head, "Sorry."

"It's cool man. Just go to class before you get kicked out."

The man groaned and managed to separate himself from the couch. There was absolutely nothing to look forward to today. His mother was angry at him; his classes were boring and the only two friends he had were not going to be there.

"Today is going to be shit."


End file.
